


Branches

by Swords_And_Serpents



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: Winnie tries to get Hugo to climb a tree
Relationships: Winnie Foster & Hugo Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Branches

"Um Winnie, are you sure this is safe?" Hugo mumbled looking nervously up at the tree in front of him. It wasn't even the tallest tree in Treegap Wood but it still struck fear in his heart. "Completely safe." Winnie reasurred. "Besides, you don't have to go to the top if you don't want to." She noticed the boy had suddenly paled. Some people have nerves of steel, but Hugo had nerves made of glass. 

"Here. I'll climb up first and then I'll help you up okay?" Winnie settled. Hugo nodded hesitantly and watched Winnie climb up to the closest branch with ease, her fiery red braid swishing behind her in the cool summer breeze. 

Once sitting comfortably on the branch she held out her hand "Ready Hugo?". He slowly walked over to the base of the tree and grabbed Winnie's hand cautiously. "Now use your other hand to grab onto the branch." He did so, and once his feet were off the ground his eyes widened with shock and Winnie couldn't help but giggle. 

"O-okay. What now?" Hugo asked unable to supress the terror in his voice. "Now you pull yourself up." Winnie answered still holding onto his hand, although his grip had gotten a lot tighter. As he started to lift himself up Winnie tugged hard on his hand, looking down she could see Hugo flailing his legs like mad. 

All of a sudden the grip on Winnies hand loosened and she heard a thud. She saw Hugo on the floor, still alive thank God but a little shaken. "Hugo are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Hugo grinned but she could unmistakably see Hugo rubbing his lower back. 

Eventually after many attempts he managed to lift his full body onto the branch and sat with Winnie. His face was red with exhaustion, ' _At least he's gotten some colour back in his face_.' Winnie supposed. 

She stood up, looking at her surroundings. "Feel like going any higher?" Winnie questioned. She then turned to look at Hugo who was shaking like a leaf. "No thanks Winnie. Even this is too high up for me." In reality they were probably only 6 feet above the ground, but to someone who has never left ground level it was quite daunting. 

So instead she sat back down, looking at all the other trees and counting how many birds and squirrels she could count hiding within. The rustling of the leaves drowning out the silence between them. When suddenly Hugo piped up. 

"Uh, Winnie. Can I get down now?"


End file.
